My Winter
by xXscreamsXx
Summary: Three guys are in love with Tenten, but they rival each other for her, she is confused and doesn't know who to choose from, she gets bullied by the fangirls, because of it! I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa minna! :D

This is my first fanfic, hope you enjoyed. Naruto does not belong to me, but i wished it did D;

* * *

It was already december, but it hadn't snow yet. Weird. Tenten woken up the next morning, sad that there was still no snow. _'how akward' _she thought.

She couldn't do anything about. _'I wonder if it'll snow on christmas...' _Tenten went to the bathroom and to a quick shower, and headed off to school.

Her friends Temari, and Hinata was at the front gate waving to her. She waved back. "Ne, isnt it weird that it hadn't snow yet?" asked Tenten "Yea, I wonder why..." said Temari. They all went to class.

Tenten kept looking out the window hoping the white fluff would fall, sadly it didn't.

The bell rang for next period, on her way to her locker, she 'accidently' got tripped by one of the school slut, luckily for Tenten she was rescued by...Sasuke? Most of the girls gasped, and others looked jealous, wanting to be the person who was caught by the one and only Sasuke Uchiha.

Neji, Tenten's friend saw the scene and was jealous, not because he wanted to be caught by Sasuke** (A/N : Shoot Me XD)**but he wanted to be the one who caught Tenten, jealousy filled him, but he didn't show it, he acted as if he didn't see it and left.

"Are you ok?" asked Sasuke _'did he just ask me if i was ok?' _thought Tenten, "Ah, yea..I'm ok" she said emotionaless, she tried her best not to blush, but it kinda failed, Sasuke who saw it smirked. The bell rang for class to begin, they both ran the same direction, since they had the same class together.

They made it. The teacher came in, when Tenten and Sasuke had arrived. "Hai, hai quiet down for attendence" he said. Sasuke was sitting next to Tenten, but he never knew her name, he only knew that she was friends with the Hyuuga, and the weird kid who had big eyebrows, and wearing spandex. Tenten dose off. "...Sasuke" he raised his hand, "Tenten.."no answer "Tenten" again he repeated, still no answer, he was kinda mad, and threw the chalk at her head, luckily for quick reflex she dodged it, the chalk hit a certain fox kid, Naruto.

"Ouch!" most of the kids laughed at his stupidity, Tenten turned around "sorry" Naruto smiled, "Nah..its nothing". A few minute passed, the teacher was sleeping, Tenten was busy listening to music, and Sasuke was drawing something, while the others fooled around. Finally the bell rang, eveyone left, except Tenten who was still dozed off.

* * *

The weather was kinda like mine, it wasn't snowing when it was December, then the next day it unexpectedly snowed. XD

We might have a snow storm so i might include it to the story. Please Review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 : Yuu Shimizu

Hey again, I finally got the next chapter up! Please Review!

Naruto doesn't belong to me!

* * *

_ Finally the bell rang, eveyone left, except Tenten who was still dozed off._

Sasuke was about to head out the door until he had noticed her dozing off, earphones on, as loud as he can hear it, _'heh..is she really daydreaming'_

He thought. Sasuke walked up to her, she didn't notice "Oi, earth to Tenten" he said, she didn't answer, _'is she trying to joke around' _A vein popped out, he was annoyed, by how Tenten didn't seem to notice him, I mean who doesn't know the great Uchiha Sasuke. Well, maybe some people who lived in other countries, but how dare she mock him.

He grabbed one of the earphones, and pulled it, Tenten was suprised and looked up _'what does he want know...' _"What is it Uchiha?" she asked, "class is over" Tenten looked around and noticed no one but them.

"Oh..So class was over already, huh?" she asked, "well duh" a vein also popped up from Tenten's head.

The door opened, both of them looked at who it was, Neji, Hyuuga Neji.

Both Sasuke and Neji threw each other death glare, while Tenten was packing up to leave. The announcement came on "Umino Tenten please come to the office now" Sasuke and Neji looked at Tenten, she shrugged and walked to the office.

Tenten walked to the principals office, the room was very nice and elegant, the walls were painted white, there was a cabinet that had tea cups in them, there were also couches **(A/N: I think that's how you spell it..) **there were christmas ornaments, and a door that lead to who knows where.

"Good day, Ms. Tsunade" said Tenten. "Ah..your here" said Tsunade tapping her index finger on the table.

"Ano, Tsunade-sama what is it that you called me here" she asked "Right well, we have a new student and I want you to show him around" Tenten nodded, "so where is he" Tsunade pointed to the boy that was sitting on the couch close to the window.

Tenten looked suprise, the boy had curly blonde hair, eyes the color of the ocean, and he was tall, he was really beautiful,he almost looked like a french doll. He stood, and walked over to her and bowed, and kissed her hand

"Hello, I'm Yuu Shimizu" Tenten blushed "I-i'm Tenten, Umino Tenten" he smiled, while Neji and Sasuke were jealous at the scene, they were following her without her noticing.

Yuu and Tenten bowed to Tsunade and left, while Sasuke and Neji left on different directions.

Tenten had showed him most of the place, so they headed off to the lunch room. They grabbed their lunch and sat where Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Temari, and Shikamaru were.

"Hey Tenten" said Temari waving "who's that boy next to you?" Neji said nothing but inside he was screaming, and same for Sasuke.

"Um..his name is Yuu" he smiled, Hinata and Temari were blushing. Naruto and Shikamaru saw it and were totally jealous. "So how was your day, Tenten" asked Hinata, Tenten stared at her food and her face went down "what's wrong?"

"Please don't remind me, all the girls were staring at Yuu-kun, and most were throwing death glares at me, especially Sakura and Ino, for some odd reason I had a feeling that they were following us" she said.

"I'm sorry" Tenten looked at Yuu suprised, "Eh?! Why!?" "I caused you so much trouble today" Tenten laughed "iie, I'm kinda use it" The bell rang for next period, which was gym. They all went to go change.

Maito Guy** (A/N: was it Maito? ) **the gym teacher, told everyone to jog first, then push-ups, and lastly basketball. Everyone groaned, except the boys, and Tenten.

They finished jogging, then they did push ups, the girls were doing it all wrong, some didn't want to do it since they might get dirty, and others were to lazy, except Temari and Hinata, Tenten was almost done, she wanted to play basketball, she was good at it, but she never joined the basketball team.

When everyone finished, everyone grabbed a basketball, except most of the girls, who were afraid that they might break a nail just sat on the bleachers watching; Neji, Sasuke, or even Yuu.

Tenten challenged her friends to a game. The teams were ; Sasuke, Neji, Yuu, and Naruto, and the other team were Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, and Kiba.

The game ended Tenten's team one, because Sasuke and Neji couldn't work together, and because Tenten had fast speed to grab the ball and dunk it.

They all went in the changing room, and left for next class, which was science.

* * *

Please Review!  
I got the name 'Yuu' from the manga called 'boyfriend' and the last name 'Shimizu' from La corda doro primo passo. (The charcter was Keiichi Shimizu)

I don't know why i chose the name but I just did. I hoped you liked it, I'll be uploading next chapter soon, I hope...


	3. Chapter 3 : Rooftop

Hello guys! I finally got on the computer and uploaded but i had some issues with the computer.

Please Enjoy!

Again Naruto don't belong to me..

* * *

_They all went in the changing room, and left for next class, which was science._

They arrived, and took their seats, Tenten was sitting at the back close to the window, on her right was Yuu, behind her was Neji, and in front was Sasuke, Temari was in the front with Shikamaru, Kiba was in the middle, Hinata was beside Neji and Naruto was next to Yuu.

The teacher; Anko sensei arrived and told them to sit and get papers out, while she writes things down on the board.

When everyone was done with their worksheet they had a few minutes before next class, so they can do whatever they want. The fangirls went over to Yuu and asked him alot of questions like; "Where did you come from?" and "What is your address and phone number" oh did i mention "Can i have your notebook?" **(A/N: In my school most girls asked for it.)**

Yuu didn't know what to do and looked at Tenten for help, she sighed stood up and grabbed him, and left class. The girls were gasping and shocked, Sasuke and Neji was mad, a hint of jealousy on their faces. The girls ran out the class and went looking for the them, Tenten and Yuu went to the roof top where no one but Tenten goes there. The door opened a nice breeze welcomed and the sun was shining brightly.

Tenten walked over and layed on the floor, she yawned a bit, and closed her eyes. Yuu stood there, not knowing what to do, so he sat next to Tenten.

"This place is nice, and it feels calming" she smiled "Yeah, this is where i always go, when there are those fangirls who try to flirt with the guys."

The door slammed open and Sasuke, Neji, Temari, Hinata, and Naruto were standing there, an akward silence came until Naruto came and shouted something "Tenten are you two dating" he shouted.

Tenten looked at Yuu and blushed "S-shut up, no we are not" Neji and Sasuke were shocked seeing her blush at what Naruto had said. Yuu smirked, and wrapped his arms around her, everyone gasped, and Tenten blushed really madly, and suddenly fainted.

Yuu grabbed Tenten, princess style and took her to the infirmary, while the others just stared at them leaving them behind.

* * *

Well...This was kind of quick because i couldn't think of anything...

Please review. Have a nice day!! :D


End file.
